


The Oldest And Most Tired

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Incredibles 2, The Incredibles - Freeform, sibling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Violet sometimes wishes she had an older sibling.





	The Oldest And Most Tired

Violet Parr sometimes wished that she had an older sibling. Scratch that- often wished she had an older sibling. It wasn’t because she had to take care of Jack Jack and Dash and constantly be responsible for them, but because at times she felt utterly… alone. 

Having powers was difficult. It required her to be alert at every moment and have to seem normal to everyone else. Not to mention she worried a lot about her parents every time they went on an assignment. She wished she had someone to talk to with the same experiences. It wasn’t that she couldn’t talk to her parents, it was just that her parents were so different from her. Both her mom and her dad were so good with people and so popular in high school that sometimes Violet wondered how she was even their child. It’s not like Violet didn’t have friends, she just wasn’t popular. And besides, her parents were willing to do anything for their beliefs whereas Violet was the furthest thing from confrontational. She loved her parent, they just didn’t have the advice she needed.

And that’s why she wished she had an older sibling. Someone she could go to for questions and advice about fitting in and powers. Someone that would have gone through the same issues she did. But since that wasn’t possible, Violet instead decided to do that for Dash. In hope that even though it was difficult for her to fit in, he’d be better at it. After all, that’s what older siblings are for. 


End file.
